


I've always wanted a ghost girlfriend

by zarlie_enthusiast



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Crossover, Explicit Language, F/F, Ghost Hunting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Murderers, Smut, Strong Language, characters may be slightly OOC, dorky ghosts, ghosts zarlie, horror but not really, mention of drugs, mention of murder, zarlie endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarlie_enthusiast/pseuds/zarlie_enthusiast
Summary: Zari and Charlie are a pair of ghosts living in the infamous Murder House.Their hobbies include: competing in scaring whoever comes near the house, bickering about everything and being secretly in love with each other.Sara, Ray and Nate are a group of friends that one night decides to go ghost-haunting.What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am again with a Zarlie fanfic.  
I got inspired to write this one thanks to a prompt that said: "Zari and Charlie are a pair of ghosts haunting a house. Every day they try to outcompete each other in scaring whoever comes in."  
I loved the idea so much I simply had to write it. But, being an ahs fan as well, I told myself "okay, but what if the house their haunting is THE murder house?"  
And that is how this story was born.  
It's horror but at the same time doesn't take itself too seriously.  
I'm not sure it actually requires the explicit rating, but I guess it's better safe than sorry.  
It's gonna be divided in three parts that I've already written, so it's not gonna be too long between the updates.
> 
> I'll leave you to it now. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

"Those idiots said they're gonna come back at night."

Zari stated as she stood still in the backyard. She and Charlie had been there the whole time, invisible to the living eye, lurking, listening to every word they said.

"You know what that means, right?" A smirk appeared on Charlie's face as she turned to look at her partner. "It's up. I'm gonna win this time as well."

Zari scoffed. "You wish." She rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand her. "We're gonna need a judge this time. Someone impartial."

"Fine. I'm not intimidated. Whoever would agree I can scare people off better than you."

"Oh please. Your tricks are basics. They're clichés."

"They're classics."

"They're boring."

"Your bickering is boring." A voice interrupted them. It belonged to a pale girl with long, sticky hair. "It would give me a headache if I wasn't already dead." 

"Shut up, Hayden." Both Zari and Charlie said at once. They didn't like being interrupted during their fights. 

"Seriously, do us all a favor and settle this once and for all. Just because we're dead doesn't mean we don't have better things to do rather than listen to your constant fights."

"At least we entertain you."

"This house is huge. Go somewhere else and leave us alone." Zari snapped. She couldn't stand half of the inhabitants of that house. That was probably why she was with Charlie all the time. At least she was annoying in a good way. 

"Or I could help settle your five years long fight."

"What do you have in mind?" Charlie was intrigued. Zari wondered why was she even talking to that obnoxious ghost. 

"I heard you talk about a judge."

"You wanna be the judge?" Charlie raised a sceptical eyebrow. She was positive that whiny girl didn't have what it took. 

"One of them, yeah."

"And who would be the other one? Your baby daddy? Please." Zari scoffed. Her arms crossed to her chest. 

"Think about it. You live in a house full of psychos. Who is the expert of messing with the livings? And also a sociopath."

"You mean..?" 

"Well yes, ladies. She meant me." A male voice showed up with its owner. The blond psycho who had killed a pretty big number of people in that house. 

"Tate Langdon. Are you sure you can waste your time with us? Aren't you too busy getting your girlfriend to show up?" Charlie inquired with a mocking voice. Being already dead had its perks. And one of them was not having to be afraid of a psychopath. What could he do? Kill her again?

"Shut up! Don't talk about Violet!" The guy yelled at her. His eyes going crazy. His face exactly what an insane psychopath's face was supposed to look like. 

"What I was about to say is— me and Hayden will judge your little competition, at one condition. Our decision will be final." He calmed down by himself pretty quickly. 

"Fine. It's not like I'm going to lose anyway." Charlie smugly agreed. 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you." Zari glared at her. 

"It's settled then. I'll see you tonight. And remember, try not to kill anyone. This house is already crowded as it is."

"Said the guy who killed me because he was bored." Charlie huffed.

"Said the girl who killed me just because I'm hot." Zari added, rolling her eyes. 

"Would we be having this much fun if I hadn't kill you? Nope. You should thank me."

"Jerk."

"They're here!" Zari excitedly said looking from behind the window. 

A group of three people had just entered the property. Two men and a woman. All of them there to go ghost-hunting. And of course they wouldn't be disappointed. 

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" The tall one asked, all smiley. He had an EMF detector in one hand and was wearing an helmet with a torch on the front. 

"Yes, Ray. I'm positive. After this, both of you idiots will finally realize ghosts aren't real." The blond girl said. 

"Nate?" 

"Yes, Ray, I'm sure. What's the worst thing that could happen?" He rhetorically asked, although he looked nervous. "We're only going to break in a house that's famous for the murders that took place in it. It's fascinating, from an historical point of view. This is also one of the oldest house in the city. It has a lot of history."

"We're also going to trespass. That's a felony." Ray remarked. He was not the kind of person who was inclined to do anything against the law, but the curiosity of finding out if that house was actually haunted got the best of him. He had also invested a bunch of money to create his own tech that should be able to reveal any supernatural presence. He actually hoped he could be the first one to prove ghosts were real, from a scientific point of view. 

"This wouldn't be my first one." Sara shrugged. "Let's go."

The blonde woman was the first one to walk towards the porch, the other two followed.  
Sara tried to open the door the old fashioned way, but it was locked. So she took a bobby pin from under her ponytail and managed to unlock.  
Somehow though, it still wouldn't open.  
She pushed hard against the door and it felt like something was blocking it from the other side. 

"What the—?" She bumped into the door with her shoulder and this time it opened way too easily, causing her to crush on the floor. She could have sworn it was already open this time. 

"Sara, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Damn, I already hate this house. Let's go."

They entered the house, pointing their torches anywhere. For being an abandoned house, it was surprisingly clean. In that kind of old, abandoned, creepy house, you would have expected it to be dusty and crawling with rats. But this was not the case. 

"Are we sure this place is abandoned?" 

"Yes, I've done my research. They tried to sell it for years, then they just gave up."

"What was that?" They all simultaneously looked at the ceiling, the place from when they just heard a thud.  
"Did y'all hear that?" Ray asked again, pointing his EMF detector toward the ceiling. Nothing changed. 

"It's probably some rat." Sara shrugged, not willing to admit that place was creeping her out already. 

"That's not what rats' steps sound like."

"How do you even know what rats' steps sound like, Ray?" 

"Definitely not like that." Nate stated when clearly loud footsteps echoed into the house. Whoever the ghost was, they were wearing really loud shoes. Probably heels.  
They all stayed silent as the thuds became closer and closer, seemingly approaching them. They were petrified. 

"Oh, there you are."

They all gasped at once, startled by that sudden presence. 

"Oh my god, Ava! What are you doing here?" Sara asked, feeling dumb for actually being spooked by her own girlfriend. 

"I couldn't let my dumb girlfriend and her idiot friends risk being caught trespassing."

"I guess that means you're still mad about it." Sara sighed, remembering the fight they had when she told her about their plans for the night. 

"Damn right I am."

"But you being here doesn't just make you our accomplice?" 

"This is a Murder House and I'm an FBI agent. I can make up a believable excuse if someone should show up. Like I’m investigating one of the murders or something."

"Yeah, you being here has nothing to do with your obsession for serial killers, right?" Sara teased her. "I knew your righteous side couldn't win against this."

"Shut up. I'm here just because the three of you need adult supervision."

“Should we— keep exploring the house?” Nate asked. Somehow feeling safer thanks to Ava’s presence. The girl had a gun. But would that work with murderous ghosts? He shook his head, annoyed by his own thoughts. That was ridiculous. Ghosts were probably not real, even though Ray seemed convinced of the opposite and he really trusted his bff judgment.

“Yeah, sure. Me and Ava will cover upstairs, you two see if there’s any ghosts in the basement.” Sara ordered firmly and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand right after, already heading towards the big woody staircase.

“But you don’t have a EMF detector! How would you know if there’s any sign of paranormal activity?” Ray protested, still determined in his goal of finding a scientific evidence to all the rumors about ghosts in that house.

“I’ll let you know if I see a ghost.” Sara shrugged. “I might film it with my phone.”

“But have you ever seen a horror movie? Splitting up is never the best strategy. That’s when the killings usually start.” 

“Good thing we’re not in a horror movie, Nate. If we don’t end up dead, I'll take it as a proof this house isn’t haunted.” Ava replied, with an eye roll. She had a thing for murderers. Nope, that came out wrong. She had a passion for studying serial killers? Yeah, that probably sounded less creepy. She was interested in the murderous history of that house and she couldn’t resist the urge to see it with her own eyes, but she didn’t actually believe it was haunted. She was positive there was a completely logical explanation for all the murders that happened there: all the owners of that house had just happened to be batshit crazy, murderous or with a tendency to die. That was it.

“See? There’s no need to worry. Besides, shouldn’t ghost be non-corporeal? How could they kill us, even if they do exist?” Sara added, laughing it off. 

"Well, that depends on the movie you're watching, but usually if they focus hard enough they can move things and stuff." Nate explained. He hadn’t even finished that sentence that Ava and Sara were already halfway up the stairs. 

“Scream if you see a ghost!” Ray yelled behind them, sighing as he turned toward his friend. “I guess it’s just the two of us down here now.”

"Yes, bro. We're like the Winchesters. Two bros hunting ghosts together."

"I'm Sam, right?" 

"Yeah, cause you're the taller one."

"I guess we should have brought some salt."


	2. Chapter 2

“Good Beebo! This must be the room Tate Langdon got shot in in 1994.” 

“Am I supposed to know who that is?” Sara asked with an amused smile. Her girlfriend geeking over murderers was cute.

“He was a mass murderer. Rumor has it his ghost’s responsible for most of the killings in the house, but of course I don’t believe that.”

“As if I’m not the dead proof of that.” Charlie huffed. She and Zari were standing in that same room, invisible to the living women's eyes, observing everything they were doing.

“So—” Sara began with a seductive smirk as she walked toward her girlfriend. “Have you ever had sex in a haunted house, Agent Sharpe?”

“What?” Ava flustered, like she always did everytime her girlfriend got all flirty and teasing out of nowhere, in the most unthinkable moments.

“You know— With you having a thing for serial killers and all, I thought this would be a turn on for you.”

“I like them. They’re cute.” Zari commented.

“Yeah, I like them too.” Charlie agreed. “I almost feel like killing them so we could be friends.”

“No. Absolutely not! We’re not killing anyone tonight.” The girl perentoryly said, pointing her index at the other ghost. 

"You're jealous you would have to share me with them?" 

Zari ignored her. “Let’s go downstairs and scare the crap out of those guys.”  
She grabbed Charlie’s wrists and dragged her down the stairs, even though they could have just appeared there, with them being ghosts and all. But sometimes it was nice to do things like the livings. It made her feel almost normal. 

"Oh no. They're going down the basement!"  
Zari panicked, then ran toward the basement door and shut it close, making the two men shriek in fear. She was still invisible, so they had no idea who did that. 

"Well done. Or the little freak who lives there would have stolen all the fun from us."

"Uhm— Ray? What did just happen?" 

"I think we've just experienced our first ghost."

"Any chance it was just the wind?" Needless to say, that night the weather couldn't have been calmer. 

"Why isn't my EMF detector detecting anything?" The tall one frustratedly mumbled as he checked his device. "It's off. I swear I turned it on before we came in."

"Maybe a ghost turned it off?" Nate nervously joked. The possibility of that house being haunted was starting to look terrifying rather than exciting. 

"Oh for the love of Beebo! The detector is going crazy!" Ray observed, astonished, once he turned it back on, gazing blankly from his device to his friend's face. 

"What does that mean?" 

"Well, according to some parascientific studies, it means we're surrounded by ghosts." Ray whispered as if he was afraid the deads could hear him. 

"You have no idea, man." Charlie snarkily commented, still invisible and inaudible to the guys. "Let the fun begin."

"May the best one win.” Zari chanted as she focused to make her presence known to the humans. Charlie was doing the same.  
They were both physical presences now, but the two men that were standing ten foot ahead of them didn’t seem to notice yet. They were too busy freaking out about the possibility of there being ghosts to actually notice two of them had just appeared behind them. 

“They’re so stupid I almost feel guilty.” Charlie whispered so only Zari could hear. 

“Well, that would be a first for you, wouldn’t it?” Zari clapped back, never losing a chance to glare at her with what was supposed to look like resentment. They were enemies first, lovers second. Zari would never let herself forget all the reasons why she should hate Charlie. First of all the fact that she was indeed the reason she was stuck in that house for all of eternity.

“Did you hear something?” Nate whispered and turned around toward the sound he had just heard. Ray mirrored his movement and they both let out a scared scream.

“Oh shit. You scared the crap out of us!”

“We thought you were ghosts!”

Charlie laughed loudly. “Ghosts? That’s nuts. Ghosts aren’t real. We’re actually here to prove that to my girlfriend. Aren’t we, sugar?”

Zari glared at her. Her eyes were delivering a message loud and clear. She was definitely gonna make her feel sorry for calling her that ridiculous pet name. “No, honey, we’re here to prove you wrong instead.” That wasn’t even a lie, she was there to prove Charlie she was not as good as she thought at scaring people.

“Are you guys okay? What were you shrieking about?” Sara’s voice came from upstairs.

“We’re fine!” Nate and Ray yelled back at once. “It was nothing.”

“Okay, I’ll keep— exploring the house with Ava then.”

“So, have you found any ghosts?” Charlie mocked them in utter delight.  
“Well, actually my EMF detector is blowing up. According to the readings, we’re surrounded by paranormal entities right now. Maybe they're invisible.”

“That’s very interesting.” Zari commented, acting like she was impressed. This never got old. It was always hilarious tricking people into thinking they were humans. Well, it was also one of the thing that made her feel closer to normal. “We should go looking for them then.”

“Why don’t we split up? We’ll cover more ground that way. The sooner I prove my girlfriend wrong the better.” Charlie smirked at her. She couldn’t wait to win that competition.

“Usually that’s not a good idea. Besides, you girls don’t even have a flashlight. How did you think you would be able to see something without them?”

“What? Are you telling us ghosts don’t glow in the dark?” Charlie mocked them again.

“Come on, darling. Don’t be rude.” Zari reproched her, patting her shoulder with her hand. If she wanted to play the game of calling each other silly names, she could win at that as well. “You’re right, guys. We wanted to use our phones as flashlights but they’re dead now.”

“Oh I see. That’s unfortunate.”

“It’s settled then. Let’s split up.” Charlie hurried to say with a forced smile. She couldn’t wait for the funny part to begin. “Me and the tall one are going this way. You and the blond one should check the living room, my love. I heard someone died there. Maybe you’re lucky and find a ghost.”

Zari glared at the girl one more time, cause that was easier than acknowledge the way hearing Charlie calling her 'my love' was making her feel.  
“I’m pretty sure there’ll be a ghost.” She smirked at her, cause she obviously was the ghost who would soon be in that room. 

"You know, your girlfriend is right. I've read the files and a lot of people died in here."

"Really?" Zari asked, she truly wanted to find out how much these guys knew. 

"Yeah, I remember it said something about one of the previous owners. She died giving birth, right here in this room. Her husband couldn't handle it and killed himself over there."

"Is that right?" That was the only thing about the murders she had known before buying the house. Too bad the agent wasn't legally required to tell her all about the others mysterious deaths and the murderous ghosts. And too bad that wasn't what had actually happened. 

"Are you scared? You look a little pale." Nate sounded worried. That fool. 

Zari had stopped at the center of the room and was focusing on changing her aspect to something scarier.  
She was completely still, staring blankly at the guy in front of her. 

"Hey, are you okay?" He looked at her with apprehension. The flashlight he was pointing at her really washed out her face. 'She looks as pale as a ghost' he found himself thinking. 

"I'm fine. Go on. What were you saying? Who else died in here?" 

"You know, it's probably just a bunch of bullshit and coincidences. Probably ghosts aren't even real." He said, trying to make the girl feel better. She was so pale he didn't want to creep her out even more. 

"I think ghosts are very real." Zari replied, her voice getting on a creepy note now. Her appearance was changing by the second. Blood had started running from her nose, like it did when she died. 

"Look at this— Sorry, what did you said your name was?" Nate hadn't noticed the change in the girl's appearance yet. His attention had been caught by the old fireplace. He had heard about someone getting killed there with the stoker.

"I didn't say. My name is Zari." She said with a raspy voice. Her neck was bent now, just like it was when it broke the day she died. 

"Zari? That's funny. That's also the name of a woman who died here five years ago— They found her in this room but the autopsy said that she had fallen from the stairs. They never find out who moved her or—" He turned around as he animatedly spoke and froze at the sight in front of him. The perfectly normal and alive girl that had been in the room with him wasn't there anymore. No, she was still there, but she was different now. She looked… ghostly. Her face was pale, there was blood running from her nose and from the angle of her mouth. Her neck was bent in an unnatural way. Her eyes had gone white and were staring at him. Her mouth was curved into the creepiest smile ever. 

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently, slowly floating closer to him. She could already see the terror on his face, it was exhilarating. 

"Uhm— Nothing." He mumbled, his mouth dry. He was slowly backing away. His only thought was to retrieve all of his friends and get the fuck out of that house. "I'll just go get Ray and the girls and—" 

"Not so fast." Zari interrupted with a creepy smirk, raising her hand and moving the couch with her mind so it bumped Nate's knees and made him fall on it. 

"Look, I'm so sorry we bothered you. We didn't mean to, we'll just gonna leave and never come near this house ever again—" Was he really trying to schmooze a ghost? What was he thinking?

Zari was walking slowly toward him, her blank white eyes staring coldly in his direction. She enjoyed too much the look of terror on people faces. There wasn't much to entertain her in her afterlife, except for scaring people and bickering with Charlie. These were the things she existed for. 

"Who said we're gonna let you go?" Her face was now really close to his. Nate could feel her cold ghostly breath and a chill went down his spine. Was he going to die in that house? Was he going to be one of the mysterious deaths? 

"Boo!" Zari said all of a sudden with the result of the guy screaming like a child. It was so amusing she burst out laughing, putting all of her energy into making it sound like a mean creepy laugh. The kind you only hear from villains in movies. 

Ray was carefully looking around, subtly startled by any crack of that old house. He was starting to think he and Nate had had a dumb idea. He was a man of science, he wasn't supposed to believe in that stuff. What did they think to find going into that house anyway? It was only creeping him out. What if he ended up hallucinating a ghost? How would he ever know if it was real or not? 

And as he thought that he saw something with the corner of his eye. 

"Have you seen something?" He whispered to Charlie. Was his mind already playing games on him? 

"Hm? No, nothing." She shrugged.  
She had indeed saw something. Those damn twins must have missed the memo of not messing with the humans that night and were running around the house. Kids. They were the worst. Especially ghost kids.  
What now? Were they giggling? Seriously? 

"Did you hear that?" Ray asked, turning toward the girl. There was no way he had imagined that sound. 

"No, I didn't hear anything." She denied once again. Those bloody twins were ruining her perfect plan. 

"It was like children chuckling."

"What? No, that was me. I was laughing at you cause you look pretty scared." She chuckled. "See? That's what you heard."

The man nodded but didn't look convinced. He was pointing his flashlight toward the door, expecting to see something or someone there.  
When he turned around, the girl wasn't in the room anymore. He hadn't even heard her steps when she walked away. It was like she had completely disappeared into thin air. 

"Hey— Where are you?" He asked looking around. He walked toward the door they had come in from but it just shut loudly at an inch from his face. "What the—?" he mumbled as he tried to figure out what was happening. Maybe the girl was trying to mess with him? Maybe she was trying to scare him for believing there could be ghosts? He really hoped so. It was definitely better than the alternative. 

In the meantime time, Charlie had never left the room. She had just made herself invisible to the guy's eyes. Now was the time to start having fun.  
She casually pushed a mug off the table and enjoyed the way that startled the man.  
Zari could say every time she wanted that her tricks were clichés, but they got the job done every bloody time. 

Ray almost jumped at the sound of something crushing in a thousand little pieces on the floor. He was pretty sure it was a mug or something.  
Okay, maybe he had inadvertently bumped the table and cause it to fall, right? It happened all the time. Being tall also meant being clumsy sometimes. Especially in tight places. It was basically a law of physics.  
He couldn't came up with any scientific explanation though, when the furniture doors started to open and close rhythmically.  
"What the hell—?"  
He would have appreciated the rhythm if he wasn't terrified. No, there was not a rational explanation for that. A ghost must have been doing that. 

"Hi, ghost! It's okay, I just want to talk." Was he really talking to a ghost? That probably wasn't a good idea. Not at all. But he kept talking cause that's what he did best when he was experiencing anxiety or felt threatened.  
"I'm Ray. Who are you? Can we talk? I've always wanted to have a ghost friend, you know? Since I saw Casper as a kid." 

If the ghost was listening, he or she or they didn't say anything back.  
The furniture stopped slamming for a second though, giving Ray hope, but that didn't last long.  
All of a sudden, dishes and glasses were flying across the room. It was like someone was throwing them in his direction.  
He protected himself ducking down and covering his head with his big arms, while running out of the kitchen, screaming. 

Nate in the meantime was running in the opposite direction screaming as well, trying to find Ray to get the hell out of there.  
They bumped into each other and yelled one more time. It was hilarious to watch, especially for the ghosts who were enjoying the show, unnoticed. 

"It's you!" They said at once.  
"We have to get the hell out of here, bro. Now."

A creepy laughter cut off their words and they run again, as fast as they could toward the front door.  
On their way there, they met with Sara and Ava. The women were rushing down the stairs, alarmed by all of that yelling. 

"What the hell happened here?" Sara asked, her voice more annoyed than worried. Her ponytail was loose now and Ava's hair were messier than they were before. She was actually still buttoning up the shirt she was wearing under her suit.

"Are you guys okay?" 

"G-g-ghost!" Nate stuttered pointing toward the living room. The ghostly girl wasn't nowhere to be seen now. 

"They're real. Ghosts are real. They like throwing things." Ray added, pointing at the kitchen. 

Ava and Sara looked at each other, sceptical. Did the guys really interrupted what they were doing just because they got scared and convinced themselves they saw some ghosts? Unbelievable. 

"Okay, you both clearly need to get out of this house." Ava stated.

"Hell yes we do. They're gonna kill us if we don't."

"Yeah, sure. Let's go. Are you sure you both haven't accidentally eaten weed brownies again?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So? What's the verdict?" Charlie eagerly asked once the house was free of any living human being again. 

"It was obviously me. All you did was throwing dishes. Boring." Zari huffed. She had her arms crossed to her chest and her attitude was as confident and annoyed as ever. 

"What did you do? Nothing. You were just chatting. The only reason he got scared was because he couldn't handle talking with a ghost." Charlie hastily replied. 

"Yeah, keep saying that to yourself if it makes you feel better." Zari rolled her eyes, before turning impatiently to their judges. "So? Are you gonna say I'm the best or not?" 

"Well well well, ladies. We talked about it a lot." Tate started to say, but Charlie interrupted him immediately. 

"A lot? What is there to talk about? I'm obviously the best between the two of us."

"Actually, we've come to the conclusion that you both equally scared them." Hayden declared. "So, congratulations. You both lose."

"What?" The girls cried at once. Both in disbelief. 

"This can't be happening. We won't accept this verdict. You have to chose one of us."

"Sorry. That's the verdict. You're both equally crappy at scaring people. You can stop fighting now." Tate said before disappearing into thin air. Hayden did the same right after. 

"Bloody wankers." Charlie groaned, throwing a chair across the room. 

"Calm down, loser. There's no more humans to scare now."

"Who did you just call a loser?" 

"You. No matter what they say. I won." Zari stated with confidence. 

"The hell you did." 

"I did. You might as well accept it."

Like it always happened when they were bickering, they soon found themselves one in front of the other, way closer than they were a few seconds ago.

"You know what? You're right. You won. You won the medal for being the least scary ghost that ever existed." Charlie said at an inch from her face.

"Oh shut up. You're so delusional it's getting ridiculous."

"If there's someone who's delusional that's you, Z. I have way more experience into scaring people. It's only natural I'm the best."

"Fuck you, Charlie." Zari growled, her lips pursed into a thin line. Her body leaning forward toward her partner, like an animal ready to attack. 

"Why don't you fuck me yourself?" Charlie teased her with a smirk, turned on by all that bickering.  
It happened every single time. They started bickering, then one of them made a remark like that and they ended up jumping each other, usually forgetting what they were fighting about.  
She couldn't remember a single time their hookups hadn't started like that. 

"Well, now, that is something I could do." Zari smirked back and leaned in closer. Her lips brushed against Charlie's, lingering without giving in in a real kiss. She had been enraged until a second ago, but now she was just turned on by what she knew was about to happen. "But— I won't."

"What? Why?" Charlie pouted. 

"Because I'm still mad at you for calling me 'sugar'. You know I hate it when you call me silly names." She pointed an accusatory index at her chest. 

"I know. That's exactly why I did it, babe." Charlie looked proud of herself. On her face the mischievous smile that made Zari feel alive, even if she had been dead for a while now. 

"You're such a bitch." Zari rolled her eyes. 

"A bitch that turns you on." She teased her again, placing her hands on her hips and dragging her closer.

"Surprisingly, you're not wrong about that." Zari admitted, biting her lower lip before finally surrender to that kiss she was craving. She kissed her for a long time, slamming her against the wall as she did so.  
"I'm still— mad tough." She panted on the girl's lips, while trying to catch her breath during that rough kiss. It was funny how even something as human as breathing could feel vital to someone who hadn't actually need it in years. 

"You know I like it when you're pissed. It's hot." Charlie provocatively stated, enjoying that familiar bickering that never ceased to turn her on. Zari definitely made her death less boring than it used to be. 

"You're such a bad girl." Zari blew on her neck, while torturing her with her lips lingering on her skin without actually touching her.  
"You should apologize, you know?" She insisted. Not really caring anymore about whatever they were fighting about, but it was fun to keep up with that act. 

"Never" Charlie found enough willpower to sigh. It was exciting to challenge herself to find out how long she could resist before ending up doing whatever Zari asked her. That was a game they had played plenty of times, but it never got old.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to convince you to tell me how sorry you are then—" Zari whispered again on her lips, now teasing her with her hand lightly tracing her thigh, making her way up under her skirt. 

"You'll need to do more than that to persuade me." Charlie said, laying her head against the wall. She had been dead for almost four decades now and still Zari was able to make her body feel things she didn't even remember feeling when she was alive. 

"Oh, I know exactly what I need to do—" Zari seductive raspy voice chanted quietly against her lips as her hands pulled up Charlie's leather skirt.  
"You naughty girl." She amusedly added as nothing got in the way of her hand when she reached for her pussy. The girl wasn't wearing any underwear. Again. 

Charlie gasped at her touch. She knew it wouldn't be long now until the moment she would eventually give up. Her whole body was already craving Zari's familiar hands.  
The girl was now skillfully torturing her, knowing exactly what to do to bring her on the edge.  
Her fingers were slowly teasing her, never doing more than slightly slide on her outer lips. Her mouth was busy kissing and biting her neck.

"Bollocks" Charlie panted in the realization she was about to give up. 

"That's not what I want to hear" Zari smirked. Her thumb drawing circles around her clit with barely any pressure. She could feel her wetness growing. She knew it was a matter of time before Charlie surrendered and she could finally make her cum on her fingers. 

"I—" Charlie gasped. She didn't even remember what they had been fighting about, she only knew she needed to feel Zari inside of her. 

"Yeah?" Zari innocently asked, while slowly and lightly lingering with her middle finger near the girl's opening. 

Charlie's brain went blank for a second. But that was enough. Enough for ruining everything. 

"God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I let you die."

Those words escaped her mouth before she could even realize it. Those words that she had carefully kept inside of her for all of those years. Those words she had been wanting to say too many times, but she never did, cause she knew Zari's peace of mind was more important that anything.  
So why did she make that sloppy mistake right now? 

"What?" Zari's fingers stopped moving. Confusion was all over her face. 

"What?" Charlie repeated, her face becoming pale. How could she fix it now? 

"What did you just said?" Zari inquired, her mind working hard to try and interpret what that could possibly mean. Charlie had never shown remorse for killing her and now she said she was sorry for letting her die? What the fuck was that supposed to mean? 

"Nothing, I—" Nothing came up. 

"You said you're sorry you let me die. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Zari abruptly removed her hand from between Charlie's legs and walked away. 

"Nothing. I didn't say that." Charlie tried to deny as she fixed her skirt. She was panicking, dreading what could happen if Zari knew the truth. 

"I'm dead, Charlie, not deaf. TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU MEAN?" She was losing her temper. Those words triggered a waterfall of emotions inside of her. Emotions she didn't know how to control.  
She knew from experience that whatever Charlie said during sex, it was true. And now she needed to know what those words that slip out really meant. 

"I'll tell you, if you shut the fuck up." The ghost named Violet appeared in the room. 

"What the fuck are you doing here, you wanker?" Charlie attacked her. She was in trouble and certainly didn't need a dead teenager to spill her secret. "Were you spying on us, you creep? This is a private conversation. Go doing whatever it is you do all day."

"She didn't kill you. You killed yourself. Welcome to the club." Violet said, glaring at Charlie before leaving the room. 

Zari freezed. She had no idea what the girl was talking about. It didn't make any sense. She knew herself, she would never do something like that.  
"Is that true?" She asked Charlie, her voice shivering. Was it possible that everything she thought she knew about her death wasn't true? She didn't remember how it happened, she only knew what Charlie had told her. Not remembering was common, Charlie told her that as well.

Charlie guiltily nodded. It was out now. What was the point in denying it? "Kind Of. You got high and you fell from the stairs."

"What? No. That doesn't make any sense. You pushed me down the stairs. You told me that. You killed me because you thought I was hot and you wanted to be with me forever. You told me that. You told me the reason you killed me was because you wanted me to be your ghost girlfriend. You told me you've always wanted a ghost girlfriend. " Zari kept babbling, in complete denial. She couldn't believe that was true. The implications were more than she could handle right now.  
"I haven't even had a beer in my whole life. Ever. Why would I get high? That's insane."

Charlie could tell the girl was freaking out and that was exactly what she had been trying to avoid. Being dead meant also feeling things in a different way. She knew too damn well what could happen and she didn't want that for Zari.

"Okay, calm down, Z. I'm gonna explain everything." She said with the calmest voice she had ever used. She walked toward her and took her hands into hers. 

Zari nodded, allowing herself to lock eyes with Charlie. For the first time ever, she didn't try to hide how vulnerable she was feeling.  
"Tell me the truth. All of it. Please." She could feel her eyes water up. 

"Do you remember why you moved here?" 

"Yeah, to mourn my brother."

"Exactly. You were in so much pain, you were desperate to detach from reality, even for just one night. You told me that, remember?" 

Zari slowly shook her head yes. Memories were slowly coming back. Memories she didn't want. Memories she had buried deep down in her mind. 

"I lifted some pot from one of the trespassers and gave it to you. We smoked it together. Do you remember that?" 

The unbearable truth was that she did. She was remembering it.  
Charlie had been pretending to be human since Zari moved in. They became friend, they spent a lot of time together. They both developed feelings. That was the reason why Zari never doubted what Charlie had told her. That she killed her to keep her in the house.  
But now other memories were surfacing. She was sitting on her bed, Charlie in front of her and they were sharing a reefer. 

"It's true, isn't it?" Shock was painted all over her face, soon replaced by something worse: anger. She was enraged now. How could Charlie do something like that to her? 

"You piece of shit." She groaned. Her index pointing angrily at the girl in front of her. "You fucker. Have you any idea how hard it's been for me to be in love with you for five fucking years? Do you know how fucked up I felt for loving my fucking murderer? I was trying so fucking hard to hate you, you cunt, and you've been lying to me all the time? WHY? WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?" She had never yelled at Charlie like this, not even in their worst fights. She had never been so deeply mad at her since right after her death. But even then, she hadn't yelled at her like this. 

"You're in love with me?" That was the only thing that Charlie got from that rant. Zari loved her? She never told her that. Actually, she constantly talked about how much she hated her. 

"Yes, you dumbass." She hissed. "Now explain yourself before I find a way to kill you for a second time." She growled from between her teeth. 

"I didn't want you to hate yourself, so I thought it would be a good idea to let you hate me instead. At the end of the day, it was still my fault. I gave you the weed that made you fall and I wasn't able to help you after I found you—" 

"Stealing some pot for me and actively pushing me down the stairs are not the same thing, you know?" From the way she was talking, Charlie feared she was completely losing it. And the fact that she started laughing right after confirmed that.  
"You're trying to tell me that I moved into a freaking murder house, haunted by psycho ghosts, and I fucking died because of an accident? Because I fell from the stairs?" She burst out laughing. An insane, nervous laugh. 

Charlie had to do something. She needed to calm her down somehow.  
She stepped forward toward her, grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at her. 

"Hey, Z." Nothing. She just kept hysterically laughing. "Zari Adrianna Tomaz, will you bloody stop freaking out and look at me? Please?" 

That seemed to work. Charlie yelling at her brought her back. She looked into the ghost's eyes and silently waited for whatever was coming next. 

"I'm sorry I lied to you, but you were in such a bad place when you moved in and when you woke up after you died, you were wrecked for being stuck here, robbed of the possibility of ever seeing your brother again. I couldn't tell you the truth. I couldn't bear to let you zone out and be like that ghost lady that isn't even aware of time passing and wanders aimlessly in this house. I had to give you purpose, something to be mad at, something to make your death meaningful. And hating me did the trick." She explained the whole truth. It had looked like a good idea at the time and she didn't regret it, because she knew it helped her facing her death. It helped her get through it, accept it and somehow embrace it.  
"I couldn't save you but at least I could give you that."

"You're such a dumb piece of shit. I already cared about you, I had fucking feelings for you before I died.  
You would have been the thing that made my death bearable, instead you decided I should have hated you. You idiot." She smacked hard on Charlie's arm. She was so angry at all the conflicting feelings Charlie had forced her to feel, even though a part of her never stopped believing loving her wasn't wrong, despite everything she rationally thought she knew.  
She had spent the last five years of her death trying to hide how she really felt, constantly reminding herself she shouldn't have those feelings. And it was all a lie. 

"Really? You did? You had feelings?" Charlie couldn't believe she had been that oblivious. 

"Yes, I did. Why on earth would I spend all that time with you if I didn't? Gosh, you really messed up there." 

"Well, on the bright side, I have forever to make it up to you." Charlie tried to lighten things up with a tentative smile. 

"You better start now, cause you have a lot to be forgiven for." Zari was still pissed about it and she would be for a long time, but it was also nice to know she could now stop to be ashamed of her feelings for Charlie. She now knew she had no reason whatsoever to hate her. 

"I love you." Charlie smiled. She couldn't believe Zari felt the same. After five years of secretly loving her, she was now the happiest ghost in the whole world. 

Zari just shook her head and smiled back. Despite everything, she felt relieved. She would now finally be able to openly love her, without feeling guilty about it. 

"Kiss me now, you idiot."


End file.
